TLOU2 (The last of us 2)
by CriminalsMinds
Summary: Ellie is now 16 and Joel is in his late 40's to early 50's. They thought they had survived the worst of the infection, they were survivors! They were also easily fooled. The plant was a dream-come-true until... Well it wasn't. It got overrun. Ellie & Joel get separated and go their own ways. Drake from Uncharted soon accompanies Ellie. (You got excited didn't you? You perv. c;)
1. Preview

**The Last of Us 2**

 _ **One year later...**_

Ellie is now only 15 and Joel is about his Late 40's. Tommy's plant ends up getting overrun and Tommy, Maria, Joel, and Ellie end up getting separated from each other and having to go their own ways. (Joel,Tommy and Maria.) and (Ellie). Ellie is now abandoned and alone, her worst fear has now come true. With nothing but her handy and trusty blade, along with just her 9mm pistol she sets out to reunite with Joel and the others. On the way there, she meets up with a group of survivors where she meets, they both don't know it at the time, her new lifelong best friend and Companion, Drake. Drake is cocky and in retrospect, a smart ass. After there survivors refuge camp get's attacked by the infected and there is no one left, they both set back on the road. At first Ellie can't stand him but when you're fighting everyday for your life with runners/clickers with nobody to watch your back, you find out life can get a whole lot tougher than you originally thought. Once she finds out Drake is keeping a secret from her well, let's just say shit hits the fan real quick. To top it off Drake and her run into a batch of fireflies who tell her the real story of what happened back at the lab. How will Ellie react to Joel's betrayal? More importantly, how will Ellie and Drake hold back from killing each other long enough for her to confront him?

This story is a continuation of the original The Last of Us/Uncharted series by Naughty Dogs (I do not own the original characters of the series.)

Heyyo, guess who's baaaaaack? Sorry, I took an extremely long break for the summer. (Hehe ️) I've been babysitting my BRAND NEW BABY SISTER Emma Grace. (She's so precious and I love her soooo soooo much.) I've also been on vine/Instagram/YouTube a ton as well. While watching a walkthrough for The Last of Us Remastered by theRadBrad (one of my ultimate fave youtoubers Evah!) I was ultimately inspired to create the next chapter after digging around a bit on the web. I found out there is only a 50/50 percent chance of a second game and was devastated! I got to thinking and felt it was my duty to write what I feel would be an excellent next chapter to the story, just incase they never get around to creating it. (*sad face*) Anyways, I'm back now and will try to get the first chapter out by sometime tonight so don't fret! I can't make any promises cause I'm not entirely sure how long it will take me to write all my juicy ideas down but, I'll TRY. Also, yes there will be a good bit of cussing in this story because it's Ellie. (Nuff said.) I don't recommend cussing or even promote it and will never cuss irl. I felt for the sake of the story I had to be as close to the characters personalities as possible and Ellie has a potty mouth. (xD) Love you guys! ~Kate❤️❤️❤️


	2. Chapter 1

**_The Last of Us 2_**

 **Chapter 1**

 **One year later...**

Ellie was bored out of her ever loving mind. Day by day all she did was read her old comics and stupid little chores around the plant such as cooking or cleaning. "Do I look like I'm a housewife or something?" She muttered to herself as she put up the dinner plates. **Crash!** She spun around pulling out her trusty blade and had it at ready. Inching towards the noise, which had come from one of the supply cabinets, she cautiously approached clutching her blade. Jumping a little she watched as a rat made off with a piece of cheese. Groaning she put her blade back in her Jean pocket. "I never thought there would ever be a day that I actually missed the infected." Sighing, she walked back out of the supply room and into the cold morning air and right into none other than Joel. Joel had, without a doubt, gotten older. His black hair was now tinted with gray and his face showed signs of age. He was wearing an old blue tainted t-shirt and dark blue jeans with some brown boots. _Yup, he was southern at it's best._ "Are you done with kitchen duty?" He asked her in his regular thick southern accent. "Ohh kitchen duty?" She told him. "I thought it was a new casting call for "Do you wanna be a boring ol housewife." She grumbled. "Ellie..." He warned her. "I know. I know." She said. "Finish the fucking kitchen duty." He shook his head at her and walked off. She walked right back into what had become something like a private hell for her, and went back to work trying not to think about a billion ways of killing herself to stop the torture.

 **Bang! Pow! Pow! Pow! ZIIIPP-** Ellie flew under the tables as a bullet hit merely inches away from her head. "Fuck!" She cried out as she grabbed for her blade. Sitting up she peeked to see what she was dealing with. Hunters. Of course. She swallowed and inched her way towards one unsuspecting guy. Inching up behind him she stabbed him straight into his neck. Blood immediately started coloring the white tiled floors red. She then ran out of the door and ducked behind an old crate. **BOOM!** A rifle echoed through the night. _Okay Ellie, what now?_ She thought. Looking around she scoped her surroundings. _Find Joel._ Picking up a 9mm pistol she had seen was laying around from a dead hunter she tucked it into her jeans and grabbed the ammo as well. _Everything is going to be just fine._ She reassured herself. **CLICK CLICK CLICK.** _Famous last words. Clickers!_ "Infected!" She heard someone shout from far away, followed by a scream. Joel then appeared and screamed at her "Ellie! Get out of here! If we get split up meet me at the-" A whole swarm of clickers then appeared along with some runners a bit away from them. (Clickers are in stage 3 of the infection and can only see with sound. Around them you must be as quiet as possible if you don't want your neck ripped out. Runners are exactly as they sound, they run. x3) "Just get somewhere safe!" He yelled. "I'm not leaving you! We stay together!" She shouted back. "Ellie, I'm not asking I'm telling! Get out of here right now!" He gives her a shove towards the exit doors and yanks them closed behind her. Turning around she bangs on the doors. "Joel!" She screams. Leaning against the doors for support for a moment. "Joel..." She whispers with her heart pounding. Closing her eyes she tries not to cry. "Joel..." She calls out again. She hears nothing. Not even the terrifying sound of clickers. Nothing. Not even the sound of the wind any longer. It's like the world has completely halted. She grabs the doors of the plant and yanks it open, looking around. "Joel!" She cries out. -silence- She's all alone.


	3. Chapter 2

**_The Last of Us 2_**

 **Chapter 2**

 **1 Week Later**

 **(Cold, Tired)**

 **Whoosh Swish Swish** Ellie wrapped her coat tighter around her as the wind blew relentlessly against her face. It was nighttime. And it was freaking cold as hell. She felt as if it was mother nature's goal to turn her into a Popsicle. Out of nowhere a screech circled the night. Runners. She quickly took out her pistol and waited silently, crouching. Sure enough, it didn't disappoint. Two regular runners ran into the clearing of trees where she waited. **Pow Pow** They dropped dead as if they were dominos. Sighing, she holstered her gun and blew out a sigh of relief that there was only runners. If there had been clickers, she would have been "toast" as people used to say. "Man..." She said. She then walked over towards the bodies, looting them. "Yes! More pistol ammo, a bit of medicine, and an old rusty shiv. It's not much, but I'll take it." Sitting up from her crouched position she got back on her feet. "Okay. Can't stop for long periods of time. Have to find Joel." She gathered up all her new supplies and stuffed them into her backpack, heading on just as the sun lifted up from the horizon.

 **2-3 1/2 Hours Later**

 **(Cold, Tired, a bit hungry)**

"Atchoo!" Ellie rubbed her, currently runny, red nose, with the sleeve of her dark green coat sleeve. "I don't think I can take much more of this chilly wind. Need to find some type of shelter or I'm going to freeze to death out here. Which in a worldwide pandemic, would be quite ironic." Rubbing her hands together, she blew on them as she walked to try to add a bit of normal color to her rosy red palms. **Squawk Squawk Squawk** Looking up, Ellie noticed 3 regular sized crows flying towards her. "Damnit! If only I had thought to grab my bow before leaving the plant." She hit her head with the palms of her, now blistered, small hands. "Stupid! Stupid!" Shaking her head as she walked, she trudged onwards.

 **1 Hour Later**

 **(Freezing, Really Tired, Starving)**

 **Groooowl** Ellie Held her hand up to her empty stomach as it growled. "Man... I'm starved." She whispered. Stopping, she bent down to unzip her backpack to check it's contents. "Let's see... I have an old expired fruit bar, some blueberries I picked a while back, and some hot water in a water bottle." Shrugging, she grabbed the old expired fruit bar and her water bottle, zipping her backpack back up. Looking around her she notices, as a fortunate stroke of luck, an old and, she hopes abandoned, shack. She throws her backpack back over her shoulder and makes her way over to it. Opening the door, it closes with a loud **Bang!** Making her jump a little. "Wow Ellie. You're fine around some infected but almost shit yourself when a door banged shut. Slow clap for you girl." Sighing, she sits down, after scoping the place out a bit. "About time." She mumbles silently to herself. She rips open the packet of the old expired fruit bar and tears through it in a matter of seconds. She takes a few sips of her water, because she's not sure when she will come by another stream, river, or lake again. So engrossed in her food she doesn't notice a man slipping in the doorway, by the time she notices it's too late. Jumping up, she switches out her blade and whips it forward threateningly. A gun is pressed against her temple immediately afterwards. "Drop your weapons. NOW." The voice held a hint of meaning, Drop it or I'll drop you, being the meaning. "Hunters. Fuck..." She whispers. "What was that?" The man asks her as he begins helping himself to her backpack contents. "Hey!" She yells. Unholstering her pistol she fires at the mans hand. "You bitch!" He shrieks. He grabs her in a choke hold, causing Ellie to kick her feet violently. "Let me go!" She cries. She finally grabs hold of her blade and sinks it into his neck. "Ack!" He shouts, dropping her, before falling hard onto the wooden cabin floor. **Gurgle Gurgle Gurgle** She wheezes violently trying to catch her breathe. The other man grabs hold of her coat and throws her into a table, before making a quick getaway out of the door. "You- You Fucker!" She wheezes. Coughing, she gets up, supporting herself with one of the wooden chairs. "Aw- fuck." She says. "Stupid hunters." She wobbles, balancing more on her left side then right, and grabs her backpack slinging it over her shoulder. "At least I kept my supplies. Joel would be proud..." Sniffling, she opens the door and walks back out into the windy night air. "I didn't get to sleep for even a wink. That's okay though." She yawns widely. "That's oka-" **Flop!**

Muahahahaha cliffhangered you guys. XD There was a good bit of action in this chapter but not as much as to come. Hehe. I'm really enjoying this story so far so I'm going to continue updating/releasing new chapters. I have a bunch of ideas at the moment so- expect some updates loves! ^^ ~Kate ㈎9㈎9㈎9


	4. Chapter 3

**_The Last of Us 2_**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Ellie**

 **Some Time Later**

 ***tearing straps of fabric* Rip Rip Riiip** Jerking awake, Ellie tries to sit up. "Hold still." A soft voice uttered, with soft hands to match, gently pushing her shoulders back down. Groaning, she tries to open her eyes but the light is too bright to handle. "Is the light too bright for you?" The soft voice whispers to her. _How Does she know? Creepy..._ Ellie Gives a quick jerk of her head in response. "Get the light Drake." She says. Almost immediately afterwards a switch is flipped off, and the room is flooded in darkness. "Is that better, sweetheart?" Another quick jerk of her head. "Good. That's good... Can you try to open your eyes for me?" Another jerk, but hesitant. "Okay. On 3... 1. 2. 3!" Ellie's eyes fluttered open a moment later. Even though the lady had gotten someone, Drake if she remembered correctly, to turn off the light. It was still bright, to her atleast. She groaned quietly, she noticed now that her side was hurting incredibly. "Ow..." She whispers. "Careful now." The lady, looking to be in her late 30's with long red hair, and a pretty face says to her. "You have quite a bit of bruises on your right side young lady. Not to mention the cuts and scrapes on your face, and knot on your head. Seems like you were in quite the scuffle and took quite a hit to the old noggin, or fall. We gave you a bit of pain medication but there is only so much we can spare. Now then, sleep a bit more. They say the body does most of your healing while asleep, you know. She didn't need to hear anymore. She was asleep in a matter of seconds not even caring if these people were dangerous. All she cared about was the soft, gentle sound of a peaceful slumber.

 **Drake**

"Who is she?" Drake asked, for what seemed the billionth time. "Rosco found her while he was making his rounds in the eastern forest. She was passed out." Dev finally told him. He rubbed him hard on the head, which he knew Drake despised. "Now now son." He says. (It's not Drake's father. Just to let you know.)Son is just an expression."Don't you go on worry bout strangers coming to the camp. We've got it locked down tight. He tells him. "I know." Drake says back. "I just wanted to know who she was is all." He says. Dev looks at him suspiciously, then grins. "Ohhhh..." He drags out. "What...?" Drake asks him, hesitantly. "You're interested in her ain't ya? I mean it's fine and all seein as your a man now and all-" Drake stops him, red in the face. "Wait what?!" He shouts. "I just wanted to know who she was and what the hell she was doing here. That is ALL." He tells him. "Alright Alright." Dev says. "I won't tell nobody. Your secret is safe with m-" Drake interrupts him, "What secret? There is no secret!" He says, frustrated. "All I wanted to know was who was she and what she's doing here." Dev eyes him. "Riiiiight. I'll play along." He winks. Drake rolls his eyes in frusteration giving up. "Nothing will benefit me from having this conversation so I'm leaving." He says, walking away. "I just wanted to know who she was. Geez..." He mumbles to himself.

This chapter is a bit short because I'm really sleepy xD I'll continue it tomorrow. Ta Ta! Loves! ~Kate ㈎9㈎9㈎9


	5. Chapter 4

**_The Last of Us 2_**

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Script- Flares**

 **Ellie**

Pain. So much pain. It was everywhere. "Leave her alone Dev. Let the poor child sleep!" That woke Ellie up from her stupor. She jerked immediately awake then immediately regretted it. _Gah... I regret everything!_ Holding a hand to her, now pounding head, she looked around her. _Where am I?_ A old-aged man looked down at her from his standing position by the bed. _Bed? Why on Earth was she in a bed?_ "Ayy, looky here Val. The girls awake." He peered down at her as if she was a science experiment. "Stop it! You're gonna scare her you old hoot!" She looked down, smiling. "Nice to see your pretty green eyes, love." Now that Ellie was, well almost, fully awake. She now heard a slight English accent from the woman, Val, if she heard correctly. "Ahh yeah." She says. "You hungry, love? With all you seem like you've been through you should be right?" She stared at her a moment. Still staring. Staring... Till Ellie realized she was asking her a question. "Ahh. Yes." She answered. Val nodded and held her hand out. "Then let's not make that tummy of yours wait any longer." She smiled. Ellie, though a tad hesitantly, took her hand and was lead out of the small, she learned a bit later while talking with Val, nurse station.

 **Mayday Parade- Anywhere But Here**

After getting her meal, some sort of soup, berries, meat, and water, she sat down at a table. Val sat down a moment later with a boy, looking to be around her age. "This is Drake. Uh- Excuse me I don't think I even asked your name, how rude of me." She blushed. "It's Ellie." She told her, as she dug into her meal. "Ah, Ellie. I see." She said. Ellie, a little uncomfortably, nodded. "Uh- yeah." Someone cleared their throat across the table. "Yeah... This is nice and all but can I leave? I'de pretty much rather be anywhere but here to be honest." Ellie studied him. Perfect Brown hair, hazel eyes, clean green hoodie, pretty boy face. _Yup, typical brat._ "Drake! Don't you dare be so rude towards her again you hear me?!" Val snapped. Drake rolled his eyes at her. "Yeah. Yeah." He said back to her. "Anyway Ellie, it's nice to meet you. I'm Valerie but most of everyone call me Val, as you probably noticed before." She giggled. "I have much to do but Drake here-" before she finished Drake slammed his hands, both palms, on the old table. "What?! No!" Val sighed. "I didn't even finish yet.." He shook his head. "I already know what you're going to say." He does his best trying to mimick Val's voice. "Drake, if you'll be so kind to show our guest around so I don't have to." She gives him a stern look. "I wasn't going to say it quite like that but since you offered- have fun, loves!" She jumped up from the table and sped off. Drake just sat there, open mouthed. "What the hell?!" He yelled. _Yup, definitely a brat._ Ellie finished eating her food while he had his temper tantrum. She sighed. It's not like she was staying, as soon as she was fully healed she was out of here faster than a constipation victim running to the toilet. She finished her food and was about to tell him just that when an explosion erupted, followed by gunfire. **BOOM! Bang! Bang! Ziiiiip Bang!** Ellie looked up, startled just as a bullet flew merely inches from her face. _It was an attack!_ She took her knife that she used to cut her meat with and prepared for a fight. Just as someone shouted "The camp is under attack! Take cover! Infected!" _Ditto_.Ellie thought.

Refuge camp? I think not huh? xD Things are going to heat up a lot in the next chapter! Look forward to it! I know I am! ^^ ~Kate㈎9㈎9㈎9


	6. Chapter 5

**_The Last of Us 2_**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Lorde- Glory And Gore**

 **Noisia- Machine Gun- 16 Bit Remix**

 **Lifehouse- Everything**

 **Ellie**

 **BOOM! BOOM! BANG BANG BANG!** The refuge camp, what was left of it, was shaking violently. Ellie shot up, taking her knife with her, and ran for cover under a nearby table. Looking around, she saw there were multiple infected of clickers and runners. "I'de feel so much better with my blade and pistol." She confessed, still looking around. Suddenly, someone was beside her. "What the hell?!" She said, before a hand came over her mouth. "Shh." Drake told her. She didn't like a lot of things but, she had a feeling someone's hand over her mouth had just made the top of it. She stuck her tongue out and licked his hand. "Oh!" He said, shocked. "What the f-?!" Ellie didn't let him finish. She had to get to her weapons which were, at the moment, currently still in the nurse station. She crossed the room, crouching and at full speed headed towards the nurse station door. She should have known. It would never be that easy. Out of nowhere, a runner emerged from behind, attacking. "Fuck!" She screamed. Dodging the attack by mere milliseconds, she sinks the knife deep into it's neck causing a whale to surface from it's mouth. Retrieving the knife, she continues to her vantage point, the nurse station. Suddenly, a clicker flew like lighting towards her, at top speed before someone stabbed it straight in the face. Drake. "Ellie." He says. "I need to tell you something. He pants, trying to catch his breathe. It didn't seem like that was the only infected he had handled, not by a long shot. "Does it really seem like the time?!" She shouts. Running to the door of the nurse station she opens the door. She opens cabinets, drawers, boxes, but cannot find her backpack anywhere. Then drake enters the room, closing the door behind him. "That's what I was trying to tell you!" He tells her frustrated. "Your stuff is in the storage room!" A long silence emerges, as silent as it can be with infected surrounding you. "Uh- what?" She asks. "Your stuff." He talks to her as if she was a child. "Is in the storage room." Red in the face Ellie demands, "Well take me to the storage room then!" Drake responds, "Then hurry up! I'm not your damn babysitter." He opens the door only to be attacked by a runner. Ellie grabs her knife and latches onto the runner, stabbing it in the back of the neck. Afterwards, Drake puts his hands on his knees calming himself from the close call. She gives him an amusing look. "Yeah. It seems more like I'm YOUR babysitter." She laughs. He doesn't. "Let's just go." He tells her, turning away red-faced. They sneak through the dining hall, past infected. They take down two other infected to get through the storage room door. They open it and Drake retrieves Ellie's backpack for her. Clearing her throat Ellie says, "Uh- Thanks." Drake nods at her, ears pink. **BANG BANG BANG** Ellie and Drake both jump in response. "We need to find the others." Drake states. "Yeah. Separation is never good." She gets quiet for a moment. "Um- yeah..." He says. He grabs her hand and they go through all the rooms but all they see is dead infected. They stop in the sleeping areas and Ellie yanks her hand from his. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asks. Drake looks away. "I didn't even know we were holding hands. I would never hold your hand voluntarily. Ew." Ellie frowns. _He doesn't have to be so blunt about it. That kind of hurt a little._ Someone coughs a little in the distance in the back of the room. "Hello, anybody there?" Ellie and Drake call together. Another cough sounds. They run towards the back to find Valerie alone laying on the floor, covered in blood. "Valerie...?" Ellie says. Another cough. "Hi, loves." She whispers. "What happened?!" Ellie and Drake say in unison. "Whatever it is we'll fix it! We just have to get you to the nurse station..." Valerie stops them with a frail hand up. "No, loves. Nothing can fix this. It's too late already." She tells them. "What do you mean it's too late?!" Ellie cries. "It's never too late! You cannot just quit living! You have to find something to fight for! Would your life have meaning if you just gave up on everything?! Is that how you want to be remembered?! Do you want to be remembered at all?!" Ellie cries. Valerie looks up at her and smiles. "I wish I had a choice in the matter sweetheart. Unfortunately, a bite is incurrable right now. To add on to it a shot to the stomach, if left unattended is already fatal-" she coughs more, so much that blood pours out of her mouth in puddles. "There is no hope for- for me." She gasps. "You're a sweet girl Ellie. You just have to show the world. I know a world-changer when I see one." She smiles, then grimaces from the pain. She turns to Drake. "Don't cry love. I'm going to a better place, a kinder place. A man isn't supposed to cry." She wipes a tear falling from Drake's face. "A smile gets you through hard times. If you can depend on anything. Depend on that." She smiles at both of us. "The world is only as cruel as you make it seem. Dream a better world, and a better world will be made-" she coughs violently again, with blood running down the sides of her mouth she whispers. "I love you both..." She smiles up at us. That's the last sentence she utters before her eyes appear unseeing. Ellie looks at Drake with tears in her eyes and understanding. She walks towards him and wraps him in a hug. "I'm so sorry." She tells him. Sniffling, they both listen to the cries of the infected beyond the walls of the refuge camp.

Oh man... This chapter had me really teary. Heh... ㈸0 Sorry for the abrubt tragedy but hey- it's the apocalypse. Nothing is pretty or fairytaleish about it. Nada, zilch, zero. Love you guys! Expect an update every day, I'll try to make it happen.

~Kate㈎9㈎9㈎9


	7. Chapter 6

**_The Last of Us 2_**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Rob Thomas- Little Wonders**

 **Drake**

 _Why does the world have to be so cruel? Why does God allow pain, suffering, and death? Why do bad things happen to good people?_ So many questions without much death without reason. It's not fair! Drake feels he's endlessly traveling down a never ending railroad of emotions. After the death of Valerie, he and Ellie pickup their haunted emotions and fling them out of the window. After grabbing their things, in what's left of the camp, they head back out on the road. "So, where exactly are we going?" Drake asks, hands in his pockets while walking. Ellie stops, as if hesitating, then answers, "The city. That's where Joel would probably go." He cocks his head, confused. "Joel...?" He asks. She stops again. "He's sort of like the father-figure I never had." She tells him, honestly. He nods and they both continue walking.

 **3 Doors Down- Ticket To Heaven**

 **Hoobastank- Let It Out**

 **Ellie**

"I'm seriously going to shiv you in about 2.5 seconds if you don't shut your mouth hole." Ellie tells Drake, frustrated. "All I'm saying is we've been walking for awhile now without any type of food in our stomachs." He reminds her. "Humans have to eat you know." Ellie rolls her eyes. "We've only been walking for, at the most, 20 minutes." She informs him. He groans loudly, "I'm still hungry though. I'm not used to all this walking everywhere. I've been in a refuge camp for years now!" He tells her. "Oh, that's right. You've been spoonfed and given everything. While everyone else is out in the real world busy surviving. Poor you." She says. "Why do you have to be so frustrating?! We could just stop to scavenge a little. We'll never get to, uh- Joe if we starve to death!" Ellie closes her eyes in annoyance. "We can scavenge a little later, and it's Joel!" He huffs. "Whatever." Ellie has already mentally, not to mention brutally, murdered him in her mind about a trillion times already. _It'll be okay, Ellie. Once we reunite with Joel everything will be A- Okay. Nothing to worry about. Nothing at all..._ **CLICK CLICK CLICK** Fuck... Spoke too soon. "Infected!" She yell, whispered to Drake. "I'm pretty sure anyone with eyes can see that, and last I checked..." He pointed to his eyes. "I have them." He tell, whispered replied. _Not for long if you don't stop irritating me_ , Ellie thought. "Just take cover you ass!" She told him instead. They both ran up to an old crate, with Ellie grabbing a brick next to it, and hid behind it. Drake peeked up, looking to see the location of the clicker then came back down. "It's only one." He informed her, looking again. "It's just standing out in the middle of the quad just clicking away." Ellie nodded and peeked up as well, throwing the brick a far right. The clicker soon perked up and followed. "Wow, where did you learn that trick?" Drake asked her, amazed. "A friend." Ellie told him, looking distant a moment. They both crouched very low and barely moving, sneaked past the clicker as silent as death itself. When they were a good distance away from it, Ellie gasped out in relief. "Man! That was way too close." Drake jerked his head in response. "Yeah. I know." He told her. They both were catching their breath when a click sounded close near Ellie's head. "Don't move." A voice told them. Drake frowned but put his hands in the air. "You don't want to do this." Ellie told them, as they ordered them to surrender their weapons and supplies. "That's too bad." A voice said. "Cause we're doing it." Ellie eyed Drake and they both nodded reaching behind their backs. "I'm telling you that you don't want to do this." Ellie warned them again. "Look little girl, if you don't surrender your weapons and supplies right this second. Then we'll just retrieve them off of you and your friends dead corpse's-" Ellie and Drake attacked. Ellie shived the guy behind her and Drake got the other by strangling him. "Stupid hunters." Drake said, as he kicked one of the corpses with his converse. "Seriously." Ellie told him.

I've been wanting to finish this chapter literally **ALL FUDGIN DAY!** I just kept getting interrupted by every single person in my family. ~shake my head~ Anyway, it's out now. I'm going to make the next one right away so see you in a bit. Ciao! ❤️

~Kate㈎9㈎9㈎9


	8. Chapter 7

**_The Last of Us 2_**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Ben Foster- Here Comes Torchwood**

 **Drake**

"Get down!" Drake yells, as a bullet whizzes past. They fly down towards the concrete ground, taking cover. "Are you kidding me?" Ellie says. "What the fucks with these guys?!" They both run behind a brick wall to hide. "I don't know but- they have major anger issues!" Another bullet flies past hitting the wall making them jump. "Shit!" Drake says. He pulls out his pistol and begins firing at them one by one. Ellie does the same. "Eat bullets you fuckers!" She screams. "I'm gonna get a little closer. Cover me." She tells him. She ducks into the house. He sees her come out the other side a moment later. A sniper from one of the houses keeps hounding her, firing over and over. He shoots one of the guys down that were getting closer. Another guy, thinking he's being sneaky, tries to shoot her from behind. He head shots him. "Not so fast, jerkwad." He says, before reloading. While he was reloading, one of the guys launches onto Ellie putting her in a chokehold. "Damnit!" He says. He shoots at the guys head, knocking just his hat off. "What the f-" He shoots again, this time killing him with a head shot. "Boo yah!" He grins. Ellie coughs and puts her hands on her knees, catching her breathe. He puts up his hands mouthing, "Are you okay?" She mouths back, "I'm fine." He nods and goes back to shooting at the relentless group of guys. Ellie focuses on taking out one of their snipers. She gets her bearings back, and aims at the window. **BANG!** He drops dead. "Damn. Remind me to never piss her off..." He says to himself. I'm pretty sure if anyone else was there, they would definitely agree.

 **Halsey- Ghost**

 **Milky Chance- Stolen Dance**

 **Ellie**

Ellie gasps, walking back towards Drake saying, "What is with humanity?! We've literally been attacked 3 times in one day!" She coughs again. "I know right." Drake agrees, while reloading. "It's pretty ridiculous." Ellie nods and takes a deep breathe. "Now, we need to take a look around. See what we can use. We'll meet back up right here." Drake nods and heads off. Ellie goes into one of the houses, searching for supplies. She opens a cupboard beside the living room tv and finds some alcohol, explosives, and a shiv. She opens the other and finds, another shiv, some medicine, and a Molotov. "Damn. Dangerous people must have lived here." She comments. She walks into the kitchen, opening cabinets. She finds more alcohol, explosives, a shiv, more medicine, rags, and some pistol ammo, out of a stroke of good luck. She heads upstairs, looking in bedrooms and the bathrooms. She finds even more ammo, some new comics, more shivs, explosives, 4 medkits, and a bow! She searches the room more thoroughly finding some arrows for the bow. "Man... Is it my birthday or something?" She heads back downstairs and notices something in one of the cabinets. She researches everything and finds a bit of food, canned peaches, beans, and tuna. She heads outside and finds some blueberry bushes, she uses an old box to fill it up with blueberries. "Perfect. Things are finally looking up." Feeling satisfied she heads back to the meetup spot. Drake is already there with a smile on his face. "I found some pistol ammo, a shotgun, 2 medkits, some explosives, alcohol, 3 shivs, and 2 things of canned peaches. What about you?" She tells him and his mouth drops. "Woah. I wish I could've taken that house now." They both laugh. "Things are finally looking up for us." He tells her. "I know." She says. "I said that exact thing while I was finding all this stuff." He nods, surprised. "Next thing, I guess, is finding somewhere to spend the night." She tells him. He waves all around them. "Take your pick princess." She gives him an amused look. "Princess? You must be talking about someone else." He laughs. They pick a house that looks, somewhat, safe. "I'll stay up and guard for a couple of hours then we'll switch." She tells him. "No, I'll guard first. You being the girl and all." She stares at him for a moment, not believing her ears. "What did you just say?" She asks him. "It's only obvious I guard. I'm the man after all." He says proudly. She snorts. He grimaces. "What's that supposed to mean?!" He demands. "It means, last time I checked, men were supposed to have hair on their chests. I doubt that you even have one." He frowns. "Anyway, go to sleep. I'll guard." Ellie tells him. "You know what, I don't even care." He tells her laying down on a cot. "You want to get us killed? Be my guest." He huffs, turning over while closing his eyes. "Atleast you know." Ellie says, quietly looking out the window keeping guard.

Things are getting **tense**! *shakes from excitement* (- or maybe cake. It's my brothers birthday dinner. xD) Love you guys! ^^ ~Kate㈎9㈎9㈎9


	9. Chapter 8

**_/ New chapter! Sorry for the wait but I posted 3 chapters a day ago so- bleh! Haha. Another thing, I may begin writing in first person. (Don't judge me!) Now to finally get back to work... Finding music for the chapter. I'm gonna update as much as I can tonight until I'm too tired to write anymore or the words stop making any since. (BWAHAH) Yeah, I'll stop now. Happy reading!_**

 ** _The Last of Us 2_**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Mumford & Sons- After The Storm**

 **Alanis Morissette- Ironic**

 **Ellie**

 _I lie there awake, on the bed._

 _I feel uncomfortable._

 _Still uncomfortable..._

 _Yup, still the same._

 _Okay, now this is just getting ridiculous._

Drake seems to be in a newborn baby deep sleep. **BESIDE ME WITH HIS ARMS AROUND ME!** I _somehow get my arms free, mentally curse him for generations to come, and shove him, **HARD,** off the bed. He tumbles down like a fat cheerleader. "Huh?! Wha-? What?!" He gets up instantly alert, as you can see. "What the fuck were you doing?!" I scream at him, not caring how loud I'm being. He rubs his head, confused. "What do you mean? I was just sleep- oh shit! I forgot to keep watch." He smacks his forehead. I roll my eyes. "No shit. I mean what were you doing with your arms around me?" He tilts his head looking at me funny. "What are you talking about?" He asks me. "Let me dumb it down for you. Your arms. Around my body. Explain." He still stares at me confused. Now it's my turn to smack my forehead, except mine is in frusteration. "You know what, we obviously don't have time for this. And you obviously have the IQ of a room temperature." She gets up, grabbing her backpack and looks inside it searching for something to eat. Drake glares at her. "I'm sorry I'm not a genius once I wake up. Especially when someone forcefully wakes me up I might add!" She rolls her eyes again. "Next time keep your hands to yourself and that won't happen." She informs him, heatedly. She opens a can of peaches and begins eating the contents. Drake opens his backpack and grabs a can of beans, doing the same, forgetting about the heated argument entirely. They eat in silence the entire time. _

_After they're done, they pack up their things and leave the house. And are instantly drenched. It's an extremely dreary day. It's pouring down rain, the sky is full of dark clouds, and the air is full of moist. She loves it. Drake comes up behind her with his hood on over him, pulling hers over her head. "We don't need you getting a cold." He murmurs. She blanches red and nods. "Well- uh we should probably get going. The city right? We could cut through the sewers. Probably the quickest." He looks at her for approval. She gives a gentle shake of her head and begins walking behind him._

 _"My god this is heavy!" Drake grunts, holding the entrance of the sewer open so Ellie can enter. She chuckles and makes a big show of taking her time, he struggles. Afterwards, She holds it waiting for him to enter, he does the same to her, taking his time. "Hurry up, slowpoke! We don't have all day!" She laughs. He grins and begins to climb up, before the entrance shuts. "What the-?" He says. "Fuck!" Ellie shouts. A clicker attacks her. "Fuck Fuck Fuck!" Ellie says. "Ellie! Your shiv! Get your shiv!" Panicked, He tries to open the entrance and climb in by himself but can't manage it alone. She grabs for her shiv, retrieving it. She goes to stab the clicker but drops the shiv at the last moment. "Damnit!" She tries to grab another, quickly, while holding him off.. **BANG!** The clicker goes down, landing with a thump on the ground, or sewer floor. (Idk. xD) "Nice one Ellie!" Drake tells her, smiling. "That wasn't me..." She tells him, wide eyed. She turns around, helping Drake in before turning around to address her savior. "That could have been dangerous." The man tells her. They both stare at the man. He has a beard, looks to be in around his 40's, grayish hair. He holds his hand out. "The name's Ish."_

 _ **/That twist though! xDD Anyone who has played TLOU will know who this lovely man is. I really appreciate all the loyalty/ support for this series. Here, have a flower (㇬4) Anyway, I'm off to write the next chapter! Adios! Love you guys33**_

 _ **~Kate ㈎9㈎9㈎9**_


	10. Chapter 9

**_/ Hellur! Next chapter is up, no, you're not hallucinating. Enjoy! ~Smiles-Love-You-Guys-So-Much~ This chapter contains spoilers for TLOU Game._**

 ** _The Last of Us 2_**

 **Kacey Musgraves- I Miss You**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Drake**

We learned that the guy, Ish, had been living in the sewers for awhile now. He used to have others with him but none of them survived an infected ambush. "Nice place you have here." I told him. As he showed us to the place he had been staying. "Thanks." He replied. His voice was rough. Kind of like nails on a chalkboard but not quiet as loud or annoying. "So what brings you to the sewers?" He asks us, sitting down in one of his wooden chairs he had randomly lying around. Ellie was the first to speak up. "We're headed to the city." She told him. He nodded and gave them both a curious look. "What are you two doing alone anyway? You can't be older than 16." Drake looks down, suddenly remembering what happened to his refuge camp. "It's a long story." He told Ish. Ish gives him an amusing look. "Does it seem like I have any other place to be? I live in the sewers, son." He chuckles. "I guess you're right." Drake tells him, shyly chucking. Ellie, looks around the place admiring it, not paying them any attention whatsoever. "Okay, so this is how Ellie and I met. Our group found her in the woods, beaten and bruised. One of the women in our group Val-" He swallows. "Valerie, nursed her back to health. We were all worried that she might not make it cause she was hurt so badly. In a couple of days though, she was good as new." He takes a deep breathe to calm himself. Ish listens intently. "On the last day we were there. Our camp got overrun with infected. We found Valerie in one of the sleeping quarters she was already-" He took another deep breathe. "She was already bit. There was nothing we could do." Ish smiles, sadly. "She's in a better place now, son." He slaps him on the shoulder, gently. Ellie is now there, looking as if she is about to cry. When she catches me staring, she smiles sadly. I smile back sadly at her as well. "Are you planning on sticking with us?" I ask him, getting my bearings back. He looks as if he's considering it then finally answers. "I don't see what staying in the sewers will do for me." He shrugs and smiles at both of us. They all smile, sadly at eachother. "Do you mind showing us the way out?" Ellie asks him. "I remember being in here once, but don't quite remember the way clearly." Ish looks at her, interested. "You've been here before?" Ellie nods back at Ish. "I was here once with a man named." She looks down for a moment. "With a man named Joel. We were with two brothers named Henry and S-" A tear falls down her cheek and she rubs her face. "And his little brother named Sam. We were heading to their radiotower." Ish stares at her. I watch too, interested and concerned. "What happened to them? You're obviously not together so clearly something went down." Ellie gulps. "Sam- he was bitten. Henry had to put him down by himself. Henry- he..- he couldn't take it. He had a moment of insanity and just- he ended his pain. He shot himself- in the head..." She holds her face in her hands, crying. She didn't want anyone to see her. "Jesus..." Ish and I said at the same time. I walk to Ellie, wrapping her tight in an embrace. She squirms but I only hold her tighter. "It's okay to mourn Ellie." I whisper in her ear. Ish just stares at the scene in front of him, silent.

 **\\\Man... This chapter brought back horrible memories. (x-x) Enjoy... Love you guys.** **Here's to all my loyal readers. Even the random ones too.**

 **~Kate ㈎9㈎9㈎9**


	11. Chapter 10

**_/ This may be the last chapter for the night. (Sorry, I'm tired okay? xD) It May be. I'm not quite certain yet. Anyways- Enjoy my little pandas! (Just came up with it, nice right? Okaaaay I just really love pandas.) ㈆0㈆0㈆0_**

 ** _The Last of Us 2_**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Nickelback- Never Gonna Be Alone**

 **Ellie**

"I don't believe it. That's insane!" I say to Ish as we're walking down the mucky, deserted, sewer passageway. Our flashlights lighting the way."It's completely true. 100% I promise." He tells me. I shake my head in amazement. "So you mean to tell us that you took down 4 clickers, by yourself, at once?" I look over at Drake. "Drake, tell this guy that he's sooo lying to us right now. How is that even possible? I mean without the whole 'OH FUCK I'M BIT! I'M GONNA BE ALL HEROIC-LIKE AND TAKE OUT AS MANY AS I CAN!' thing people seem to have going on lately." Drake shakes his head back and forth. "You have to give it to El. It's a lot to believe. Unless you've never seen a clicker but we both have." _El is the nickname Drake gave me, randomly. He's such a child sometimes. It's only fair he gets a nickname as well. I call him Dray._ Ish frowns. "I'm telling the truth though. Cross my heart." Ellie finishes it up for him. "Hope to die. Stick a needle in your eye?" She asks. He nods. She sighs in defeat. "Fine. I believe you." Drake nods his head as well. "Same here. Though, a little in denial." They all laugh. "So where did you live before all this Ish?" Drake asks him. Ish ponders the question for a moment, as if he had forgotten. "Georgia." He answers a moment later. "I used to live in Georgia when I wasn't on my boat." Drake appears suddenly a tad bit more interested than before. "A boat?" He asks, excitedly. Ellie rolls her eyes. "Okay, you guys can continue your stupid boat conversation and I'm going to just tune you out." She laughs. Drake appears slightly offended. "How could you not love boats Ellie? I mean, I've never been on one but I used to read stories that showed pictures of them. I always dreamed of just getting on one and sailing away." Ellie snorts. He looks over at her. "What?" He says. She tells him, "You sound like the prince in a princess movie." Ish tries to hold in his laughter, but fails. "Hahaha!" He says, face getting red. **BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!** They all jump at the loud sound. "Infected?" Ellie whispers, directing the question at Ish. He shrugs his shoulders not sure. Ellie says, "It's okay, we have the master clicker killer with us. We'll be perfectly fine." She and Drake start cracking up, covering their mouths to muffle the sound. Ian stands proudly, walking towards the gate where the sounds were coming from. "I'll prove my story is true." He tells them. He opens the barred gate, stepping through.

 **/ Sorry this chapter is shorter than others. As I said in my intro, I'm sleepy. Wait, no, I said tired didn't I? Whatever, you get the point. xD Love you guys! Please review if possible, it motivates me to create more chapters faster. ^^ Love you my little Panda's! ㈆0㈆0㈆0**

 **~Kate ㈎9㈎9㈎9**


	12. Chapter 11

**_/ Yeah so I'm back already. x3 I just got done reading other fanfic on TWD that I got an urge to write some more. Also, I'm changing my mind about lots of things for the series. Such as, I'm not sure if I'm gonna do the whole Character chapters thing any longer. I'm just gonna let the story go with the flow. ~cheesy smile~ Ta-Da!_**

* * *

 ** _Gustavo Santaolalla- Infected_**

 ** _The Last of Us 2_**

 **Chapter 11**

Ish walked in through the metal barred doors, unequipping his machete and handgun. Ellie and Drake followed closely behind him suddenly not in the mood for laughter. Ish approached a clicker, taking him out quickly by shoving a shiv straight into it's neck. Smooth and quick. Ellie cautiously headed towards a stalker standing still, with it's back towards the others unseeing. She sneaked up behind it, not expecting it to fight back. It turned around at the last second knocking her flat on her backside. Her shiv flew straight out of the palm of her hand, where it had rested before. And made a **Clang Clang Clang** on the loud sewer floor echoing her frusteration. She scurried backwards with her hands, as if she was a mud-crab. For the first time she noticed how dark it was in here. She suddenly felt claustrophobic. It felt as if the chipped-paint walls were closing in on her small frail frame. The stalker was closer, it had walked closer while she was in her old little world. Ellie got backup on her two feet and stabbed it straight into the face once, then another in the chest, then the face again just to be sure. She looked back up, the stalker had attracted even more infected to join their little party. "Shit man!" Ellie said aloud. Causing Drake to look over towards her. He was currently hacking away at a runner who looked as if it just didn't want to die. "What?" Drake asked her, suddenly more alert. "More infected!" Ellie warned him, and Ish if he had been listening. He was going to town on another runner who, it seemed had jumped him from behind the shadows. "Ish! Look out!" Ellie and Drake both screamed, fighting her way towards him. Ish looked behind him just in time, coming face to face with another hungry, dead-eyed rotting mushroom-faced clicker. It pounced on him in a split second, he grabbed it's shoulders pushing it back with all his strength. Ellie ran and grabbed her gun from her backpack, taking aim at the clickers head. **BANG!** It dropped down like a rock, leaving all it's weight to topple on top of Ish. He shoved it off him, getting up. His face was now pale, and he had lost some of the confident spark that had been in his eyes from before. "That was too close." He told Ellie and Drake. Ellie lowered the gun she had clutched in her hand. "Very." She commented. They all sit for a good 5 minutes catching their breathe. "Okay." Ish said. "I think we need to move. If that many were here before, there will be many more to come. I'm not sure about you guys but I don't want to be here when they decide to make a surprise visit." He chuckled, picking up his stuff and waking towards the dark tunnels ahead. "He's right." Drake comments to her. He grabs his stuff and follows in after Ish. Ellie sighed, at this rate they'd be lucky to even survive the dirty, smelly sewers. She shivers and follows behind the boys.

* * *

 **Sorry for the chapter being short, I think. xD I'm making more right away so don't fret. Love you guys!**

 **~Kate㈎9㈎9㈎9**


	13. Chapter 12

**_/ I told you I'de be writing the next one straight after, didn't I? I could have posted sooner but I accidentally cut it and had to rewrite it. ~Bleh! I was ticked! Anyway- here ya go!_**

 ** _The Last of Us 2_**

 ** _Gustavo Santaolalla- Forgotten Memories_**

 **Chapter 12**

They all walked timidly through the once deserted smelly sewers. None of them spoke. Drake was the first to crack the silence. "Okay, this is just depressing." Drake spoke up. "We need to talk about something or we'll all go insane down here. I'll even go first." He takes a deep breathe. "Everyone I ever knew... Is now gone. Except for Ellie of course. It's just.. ya know?" His voice breaks a little at the end. Ish nods sadly. "I had a group once." He sadly confesses. "A man. Kyle. And a woman named Susan, along with their children. The first time I saw them, I was scared. I wasn't sure who I could trust with the world gone to shit and all." Ellie and Drake nod in understanding. They turn down another tunnelway. "They, miraculously didn't shoot me on sight. I couldn't believe it at first. We just traded supplies and went on our merry way. I could tell they were scared but still wasn't sure I could ever fully trust anyone in this world. But one day I just said 'ya know, fuck it? What's living if you don't have anyone alive to laugh at your cheesy jokes" you know?" He laughs sadly, looking distant for a moment. "I went back to look for them, found them and showed them this place. For awhile everything was fine. We were a thriving community, safe. All it took was one door left open. And it all went straight to shit. Infected got in. Kyle and Susan's kids were locked in a room, which I later found out. He- he had to shoot them to save them from a horrible fate. I respect him for that, as blood curling as it sounds. Susan wanted to go back to look for the bodies, she lost her children. I didn't know what to say to her. Later, she-she just didn't want to go on. She hung herself with a rope in the upstairs bathroom of the house we were staying at. Then- I came back here." He sighs in relief, as if he had finally gotten something that had been weighing on him forever, off his chest. Ellie and Drake didn't know what to say. Ellie spoke up. "Sometimes people just can't take it. This life- it's hard. It's not for everyone. But no matter what you keep finding something to fight for. Be it, love for another, a child, heck even food. Life is a gift, that's why it's called the present." Drake looks straight at Ellie. "That was deep." He tells her.

* * *

 **Love you guys!**

 **~Kate㈎9㈎9㈎9**


	14. Chapter 13

**/ Chapter 12 is here! Enjoy it! Reviews are always appreciated. c:**

 ** _The Last of Us 2_**

 ** _Gustavo Santaolalla- Infected_**

 **Chapter 13**

After the whole 'getting to know everyone' thing. We were all emotionally exhausted. We walked in silence until we heard the familiar **CLICK CLICK CLICK** of clickers. "God damnit!" Ish says. They're all instantly alert. "It sounds like more than one." Drake tells us. Both Ish and Ellie nod in agreement. "I don't think we have the time to handle this as quietly as the others. We need to hightail it out of here as fast as possible and that means- he takes out his handgun. We have to finish this fast." They all continue on, on high alert throughout the tunnels looking for the source of the clickers. They don't have to wait long. They soon come upon them in a small little clearing, there is moth surrounding the already desipating walls, and a large hole in the roof. They all look at one another. There has to be atleast 6 of them there. They rethink their strategy. They all take out their firearms, reloading them, just incase shit hits the fan. Trying to be as quiet as possible they near the large pack of clickers cautiously. One mistake and it was their ass. Coming up behind one, Ish tries stabbing it in the brain, only managing to knock it's helmet off. It alerts it to their presence and it does some kind of loud whail of some kind. The other clickers turn around clicking away. "Fuck!" It seems they all say in unison. Now, it's all about the stealth. As quietly as humanely possible they insert themselves in front of one clicker each, being careful to stab in the center of the brain not the top. Drake has to hold one back by shoving it in the shoulder, he has no choice. He takes out his shotgun and shoots the mush-room faced clicker and it flies backwards, slamming straight into the wall. It's brain left in a giant pile of mush, sliding down the wall. Ellie tries not to hurl. She has to concentrate. The sound of the shotgun bullet meeting the flesh of the clicker still rang in her ears. And if she heard it, she new the infected heard it too. She was right. The infected were in high alert now, clicking even faster than before turning their head directions looking for the source of the shot. No use being quiet now. Ellie switches from her blade to her pistol. She removes it from its holster, takes aim, and **BAM!** Down goes one of the obnoxious clickers. Ish removes his handgun from his holster as well and begins doing the same. "Reload! Cover me!" she says, just loudly enough for Ish and Drake to hear her. Drake gives her a thumbs up, as does Ish. She reloads her pistol, takes aim and refires. "Reload!" Drake tells them. Ellie covers him, Ish is too busy taking down a clicker that was getting too close for his liking. Soon all the clickers lay dead. "Man..." Ellie says. "That was a close call. AGAIN." They all agree shaking their heads in amazement. "Seems like we've seen more clickers than runners lately." Drake addresses Ellie. She nods, wide-eyed. "It sure seems that way." She says. She suddenly has a very bad feeling.

* * *

 **\\\ Man... What's this bad feeling Ellie has? Find out in the next chapter! xD Love you guys a whole bunches!**

 **~Kate㈎9㈎9㈎9**


	15. Chapter 14

**_/ Man I'm writing these chapters faster than me eating stuffing on Thanksgiving day. (I love stuffing. Mhm... =w= xD) Anyways- here ya go my lovelies!_**

 ** _The Last of Us 2_**

 _ **Gustavo Santaolalla- Home**_

 **Chapter 14**

"Man I hate clickers!" Drake says. Ellie rolls her eyes looking at Ish amusingly. "Join the club." They say together. They both burst out laughing. They were currently at Ish's 'home' persay. It was actually pretty cosy. It had 2 cots, a bucket to do laundry, a little kitchen area, and more importantly a door! Ish told us once we arrived, since we wondered why there was 2 cots and not just 1. He told us they all had to share them, his old group. They dropped the subject after that. "So anyway, I think it would be a good idea to rest here for the night. You can't fight back the infected half-asleep." He goes to the kitchen area. "I can even make dinner-ish." He suddenly laughs. "Get it? Ish. Cause it's my name?" He cracks up all over again. Ellie and Drake stare at eachother, both eyebrows raised. They both can't help it, they laugh too. There is something about Ish's laugh that makes it impossible not to laugh along with him. No matter how bad the joke, or even the day, Ish will laugh at anything. He suddenly turns to look at us, sizing us up. "Your clothes are filthier than the sewers we're in." He chuckles. Did we mention he'll literally laugh at anything? Sighing, we turn our backs, undressing. Ish hands us both extra clothes. Not sure where he got them from. We hand our clothes over to him where he proceeds to 'wash them' his washing them conceives of just dumping them in the water and hoping for the best. Rolling their eyes at eachother, Drake and Ellie lie down on the cots worn out from the events of the day. "I forgot to mention..." Ish interrupts their almost slumber loudly informing them. "You'll have to share a cot seeing as you're relatively the same size as each other, I doubt either of us two could fit on one cot with eachother." He says. Ellie and Drake stare at eachother in horror. "What?!" They both yell at Ish. He pretends to fall down from the impact of both of their voices combined. "Woah..." He says. "Yes. You have to share. Sorry." He goes back to 'washing' and getting dinner ready. "Hope you don't mind that dinner just consists of potatoes and canned beans." He grins at them. "It is the end of the world after all. Food is hard to come by." Drake says. "We know." Him and Ellie are currently having a stand-off daring the other to lie down first. "Go ahead." Drake tells her, his eyes narrowing. "Not on your life." Ellie tells him, her eyes narrowing just the same. Ish shakes his head at them and stirs something in a big pot. "Fine." Ellie sighs. "But it's only because I'm too tired to argue." Drake tries to hide his smile. He's finally won. "I saw that." Ellie tells him, smacking him lightly on the head. She lies down, turning over away from him closing her eyes. Drake does the same, except for some reason he faces her back. Ish looks up voluntarily and smiles.

* * *

 **Remember, reviews are always appreciated. Love you guys!**

 **~Kate㈎9㈎9㈎9**


	16. Chapter 15

**_/ Woah! Already chapter 15?! Seems like just yesterday I decided to start this story... (Enough sappy-wappy stuff. On to the chapter!_**

 ** _The Last of Us 2_**

 **Chapter 15**

This feels oddly familiar...

This uncomfortable feeling...

But, what is it...?

"Hey! Get up love birds. It's time to eat. Also, your clothes are dry." Ish points to the corner of the room where our old clothes lay hanging on a table to dry. Ellie tries to get up but fails. "What the-?" She says. Suddenly she hears someone breathing next to her ear. She doesn't think. She reaches out and roughly pushes the person off the cot and onto the floor. "Huh? Wha? What?!" Drake says, as he adjusts to the light of the room. Ellie glares daggers straight at him. If looks could kill. They both get up, Ellie from the cot and Drake from the floor. "It's potatoes and a can of beans just like I told you before." Ish says, proudly. They shrug and dig in. "Woah, slow down." Ish tells them. "Nobody is going to take it from you." He chuckles. They still continue to tear into the food like wild animals eating a feast. When they're done and their bellies couldn't hold anymore even if they tried or wanted to, they stopped. "Man, that was delicious." Drake says. Ellie doesn't even have the strength to answer back so she just nods. Afterwards, they clean their plates in the bucket and dry them off with an old rag. Then they go back to laying down on their cots. "Lights out." Ish tells them. "Is it safe for no one to keep watch?" Ellie asks him. Ish bobs his head. "Absolutely. We're perfectly safe in here." He informs them. They all nod sleepily and Ish turns out the lights. "Goodnight my children." Ish tells them. Ellie and Drake both snort in response grinning in the dark.

When they woke up neither of them could tell if it was still night or day. There were no windows or anything to indicate light or dark. Getting up and stretching Ellie cracks her knuckles relaxingly. It's been a long while since seems had such a good rest. A VERY long while. She sits up, staring at nothing but oddly replaying images and scenes in her head from her memories. It was like she was watching a movie only, she was the star of it. She could still hear Joel's voice in her head, as creepy as it sounded, even in the bad memories.

 **Ellie is sitting alongside the window with her feet propped up, reading some girls old diary.**

 **"Is this really all they had to worry about? Boys. Movies. Deciding which shirt goes with which skirt? Bazar..." Ellie asks Joel as he comes in through the door.**

 **"Get up. We're leaving." Joel answers back, ignoring the question.**

 **"And if I say no?" Ellie asks again, switching to a sitting position.**

 **Joel straightens up. "Do you even realize what your life means? Huh?! Running off like that... Putting yourself at risk! That's pretty goddamn stupid."**

 **Ellie looks up, "Well I guess we're both disappointed in eachother then." She says.**

 **"What do you want from me?" Joel asks heatedly.**

 **"Admit that you wanted to get rid of me the whole time!" Ellie yells.**

 **"Tommy knows this area..." Joel begins.**

 **Ellie interrupts him. "Oh fuck that!" Ellie shouts, getting up from her sitting position with her head in her hands, rubbing her eyes.**

 **"Well I'm sorry!" Joel says. "I trust him better than I trust myself!"**

 **"Stop with the bullshit! What are you so afraid of? That I'm gonna end up like Sam? I CAN'T GET INFECTED. I can take care of myself!" Ellie tells him.**

 **"How many close-calls have we had?!" Joel yells.**

 **"Well we seem to be doing alright so far!" Ellie informs him.**

 **"And you'll be doing even better** **with Tommy!" Joel yells, outraged, walking towards the door.**

 **"I'm not her you know." Ellie tells him softly.**

 **"What?" Joel says.**

 **"Maria told me about Sara and-"**

 **"Ellie! You are treadin on some mighty thin ice here." He tells her.**

 **"I'm sorry about your daughter Joel. But I have lost people too." She says.**

 **"You have no idea... What loss is." Joel says, angrily.**

 **"Everyone I have cared for has either died or left me... Everyone! Fucking!" She shoves him hard in the chest. "Except for you!" She screams. "So don't tell me I would be safer with someone else because the truth is I would just be more scared!" She tells him, red-faced and teary-eyed.**

 **"You're right..." Joel says. "You're not my daughter. And I sure as hell Ain't your dad. And we are goin our separate ways." He whispers, fiercely.**

Ellie holds her hands up to her face, realizing she's crying. She wipes at her red face with her sleeve, erasing the tears. "Even if he's a jerk sometimes. He's the only person I have." she whispers to no one in particular.

* * *

 **Gosh, I Love you guys! This chapter was filled with a flashback and lots of drama to top it off! XOXOXO**

 **~Kate㈎9㈎9㈎9**


End file.
